How To Hide a Rockstar
by Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia
Summary: Max goes into hiding. 'The Flock' quits tour. See how the hiding Max somehow finds The Flock. Sequel to How To Date A Rockstar. OCness. T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup? Maggie here. Here's the sequel that you've all been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try I can't own the flock. **

Max's Pov

"Oh Alex, wakey-wakey!" I heard someone exclaim in an overly cheerful voice to be used at six AM. I slowly opened my eyes, being engulfed with large green eyes and messy black hair.

"I'm up Kat." I told my stepsister. Let me explain some thing about myself. My name is Alex M Dire. If you un-scramble it it spells Max Ride with an embarrassing left over Le. In case you didn't know, Max Ride was lead singer of Max and the Angels. Well, I'm her.

_***Flashback***_

_"Mom, I quit the band. Can I come home?" I asked her while being huddled in an alley, hiding from everyone(everyone being Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, and Angel)._

_"Sure sweetie. When are you coming home?" She asked, worry in her voice._

_"Tonight maybe...?"_

_"Okay sweetie. See you then." The phone clicked off and I heard footsteps. I rolled behind the dumpster. _

_"Oh Max." I heard Fang sigh. I help myself back from running to him and going back._

_***end flashback***_

Soon after that the paparazzi swarmed our house, I changed my name and look(more on the later...), put myself up for adoption, and here I am. Now I live with Kat-thy and her dad, Jeb. "If your up, then get out of bed." Kat said, taking off to her room. I rolled off my bed and put on my non-one-of-a-kind clothes. It felt good to be relatively normal for once.

"Hey Kitty**(I have so many nicknames for her...)**? Where'd you put my jeans?" I shouted to her...disturbing room.

"Come over here!" She shouted.

"OK!" I shouted back, walking over.

"Girls! Stop shouting!" Jeb yelled.

"OK!" We shouted together. I trotted to her room.

I guess I should describe our rooms now. My room has darkish green walls with pictures all over them of Kat, Crater(Her boyfriend), Dawn, X-ray, and I. My bed was simple-all purple. Then I had a desk, messy with papers. Finally, I had a somewhat small closet filled with clothes and a guitar and keyboard that Kat didn't know about.

Kats room was seriously disturbing. She had posters of us all around the sky blue walls. Us as in Max and the Angels and The Pyros. She also had tons of CDs by us, autographs, t-shirts, etc. It was sorta depressing the first few times I saw it, you know, seeing Fang's face wherever I turned. "Jeans?" She tossed a blue object at my head. "Thanks. You know I've always wanted to have jeans covering my face."

"Your welcome for helping you fulfill you dreams." Kat-thy said with a straight face before we started to crack up for no apparent reason.

**Hola. Me llamo el linea. Me gusta de ping pong. **

Kat-thy plopped down between Crater and I at the lunch table. Dawn and X-ray sat across from us. Dawn had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. X-ray was her best friend with white blonde hair and his eyes are mostly green, grey, and, purple(odd huh?). The X in X-ray stand for Xavier and ray for...I really don't know...

"Earth to Alex." Dawn said, waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Care to join the conversation?" X-ray grumbled. I glared.

"So, I heard Ella, or Izzy, might start singing in The Angels and Pyros." Kat-thy said. "You know they combined and are called The Flock now?"

"Is that all you ever talk about?" I asked. Then, the bell rang, signaling for us to go to 5th period.

"See ya guys." I said, as we split up again.

**BANANA! I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA WHY THIS IS A PAGE BREAK! WWWWWWEEEEEEE! I FEEL SSSSOOO HYPER FOR NO REASON!**

I jogged over to were Kat, Crater, Dawn, and X-ray were after school. "C'mon Alex. We're going to the mall."

"Okay." I said, hopping in their car.

**"**Here is the new song from none other than...Fang Obsidain!" The announcer said. I almost groaned, but held it in. Then, I got sucked into Fang's emo song.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me, I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off, you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_[. From: . .]_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain_

_I know, I know that you're wounded_

_You know, you know that I'm here to save you_

_You know, you know I'm always here for you_

_I know, I know that you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

Man, he can't get over me. "Al-ex! We're her-re!" Dawn sung in my ear. I rolled my eyes and hopped out with them. At least I wasn't a rockstar anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. That is an ancient request by the way. I don't own the song by the way. Which is pain by Three Days Grace.<strong>

**Fang: I'll give cookies out with Maggie and Iggy if you review.**

**Me: WE HAVE LEMONADE TOO!**

**Did you like? Love? Hate? Probably love...**

**~Maggie Ride**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps.**

**Iggy: Your trying to hard now.**

**Me: Oh says you.**

**Gazzy: Says the crazy-fanfiction-writer-chick.**

**Kat: Says the bird.**

**Jonah: Says the cat.**

**Fang: Says the octopus.**

**Jonah: Touche.**

* * *

><p><span>Fang's really short pov<span>

"Anne, we can't go on without Max." I said. After she left, we'd all gotten more depressed. Mostly me though. Nudge went quiet(Shocker), Angel had no more desire to play video games, Gazzy became more forlorn than ever, Izzy stayed exactly the same, and Iggy was only trying to comfort Nudge mostly.

"Fine-only for this tour though. I'll go ahead and find you all a home to stay until you get over this...writers block stuff." Anne said. Before the phone clicked, signaling her hanging up.

Max...er...Alex

"Guys...? Why are we at the park...?" I asked my friends tiredly.

"Well, Crater and X-ray says the have to 'practice' football." Dawn said and ruffled my dirty blonde hair. Yep, I totally changed my look. I dyed my light brown hair to dirty blonde and got some blue-gray contacts**(LOL SHE LOOKS LIKE ME NOW! Besides the fact I have some green in there too...)**.

"Oh...then why am I here?"

"I don't know. Because you have no life outside of us maybe?" Kat suggested. I rolled my eyes at my stepsister.

"And you have no life out of the flock." I retorted(I did too have a life! I'm in the drama club! Plus the whole Max and the Angels thing...) , making her shove me and crash into X-ray.

"Alex, if you wanted me, you could've done the classic 'will you go out with me?' thing instead of jumping on me all desperate-like." X-ray laughed, his green-gray-purple eyes smiling along with his mouth.

"Nah, I'll leave you to Michelle." I said. Michelle is X-ray's girlfriend, she lives in a town over though. X-ray promises he'll take me to see her one day. X-ray laughed and hoisted me up off the ground along with him.

**Uh..hi. I'm an 'informative line'. Did you know a C. Megladon was the biggest shark ever? This informative line is brought to you by Max, Maggie's crazy 10-year-old little brother.**

"Pass the pepperoni." I mumbled, my mouth already full of pizza.

"Okay." Kat-thy said, passing me a slice after grabbing a slice for herself. I shoved it in my mouth, we were really getting into this movie.

"COMMERCIAL!" We shrieked at each other, running to the kitchen to get refills of our drinks. Today was Mellow Mushroom Monday(Try saying that 3078 times fast)! Kat-thy and I's 'special day' since we hate Mondays, and the best movies are on Mondays.

"IT'S BACK ON!" I yelled, making Kat spring onto the couch next to me. We watched whatever movie that was while stuffing ourself with 38 boxes of pizza. "NEW RECORD!"

"GIRLS SHUT UP!"

"OKAY JEB!" We chorused at once.

"Alex Alex Alex Alex Alex! Look!" Kat shrieked jumping up and down and pointing at the TV.

"Hello, this is Bob Hendsworthy."

'And I'm Joann Mackie, bringing you the latest news on the flock." I groaned and Kat slapped my arm.

"The new leader of the band, Fang Obsidian, has the band quit their tour." Bob said to us, and everyone else in the world.

"Yes, and now they're staying in this small town...Smacklesville**(IDK. Just picked some random word and based the town after it...)**, I believe." Joann said.

"THATS OUR TOWN!" Kat screamed, looking at me. Just my luck, but this has to be me after all, it's _my _life your talking about now isn't it. Yep, and I _always_ have the worst luck. "OH MY GOSH ALEX THATS US THATS US THATS US! WE GET TO MEET THE FLOCK!"

"Kat. Don't pee yourself, first off. Second, we might not meet them anyways." I said putting a hand on each of her shoulders as she hyperventilated. "Deep breaths, Kat."

"I'm going to bed!" She exclaimed darting up the stairs. All I can do is pray they won't come our school here.

Fang's very short pov

"Fang, you're gonna stay at this town Smacklesville with all the others. Tell them to start packing, you guys should be there tomorrow or the next day, considering you're in Oregon." Anne told me over the phone.

"Okay, got it. When do we start school?"

"Wednesday. At Lynn K. High."

"Okay, I'll tell 'em. Bye Anne." I said before I hung up. "Guys." They looked at me. "Pack up, we're going."

"Where?" Angel asked grimly.

"Smacklesville." I answered, heading to the luggage room to shove my clothes into some suitcases, along with the others.

"Fang?" Angel looked up at me. She was more like seven than thirteen. "What about Max? Aren't we gonna try to find her?"

"Sweetie, we'll find her. She'll turn up eventually." Nudge reassured grimly, holding Angel close to her.

Max**(Oh, it's like Monday or something...)**

"Okay guys, next up Sam goes over to Alex." Maya(the leader of the Drama club) said to us. I nodded and headed next to Sam. "Aw man! Time to go guys." Maya said, clapping. We did our really weird 'secret handshake'. We just stood in a circle and slapped whoever was standing next to us. Hey, it was our odd ritual.

"I still don't get why you do that." Kat grumbled.

"And I don't get why you like the flock so much-it's not like your whole life revolves around them." I retorted, yep. That shut her up.

"You are so heartless Alex. I still can't believe Max left-she's my favorite." Kat said. You know, that comment right there warmed that place where my heart should be, according to my half-sister.

"Whatever."

"You know what Wednesday is right?"

"How could I forget? You tell me every thirty-seven times an hour, Kat."

She rolled her eyes as we hopped into the car, no doubt hearing one of my songs.

"ALEX! IT'S WEDNESDAY!" Kat-thy shrieked in my ear.

"Kat! I _really _don't care!"

"You should! Dawns coming over in 5, 4, 3, 2-" Just then Dawn burst through my bedroom door.

"Guys! We have to pick out some awesome outfits!" Dawn shrieked. I groaned, shoved them out, and changed in peace. I was wearing a black hoodie with a music note on it, some ripped skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Alex! Help us out here!" Kat exclaimed.

"Here guys." I picked out some outfits for them real quick, like the ones I used to wear. I gave Dawn some black capris that hung just below her knees, a black t-shirt with a sparkly skull on it, a sparkly green tie, and some combat boots. I gave Kat a green hoodie that said 'I 3 Nerds**(link on profile)**', some skinny jeans, and green converse hightops.

"C'mon girls, let us go." I announced as we headed to the car. When we got to school, everyone was crowded around a limo.

This is gonna be a lllloooonnnnnggggg year.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thats it. Sorry I couldn't type more-it's Iggy's fault-it always is.<strong>

**Emerald(New OC, incase you didn't know): Which it is.**

**Me: Face it Iggy, we all know everything bad is your fault.**

**~Maggie Ride**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Welcome to this awesome story_**

**Press any key to continue_**

**!% dhbhefehb 5^ fj;dfi(jrhwgf3uih[jfruihgrouqghurgh**

**Thank you for pressing all those random keys_**

* * *

><p>I saw them step out of the limo. People screamed and crowded closer, I rolled my eyes. Seeing them in real life made me feel angry(at myself for leaving them. And them for being so freaking famous) and yet I felt relieved and happy to see them again after so long.<p>

Iggy and Nudge stepped out first, clutching each other's hands. I _almost_ smiled at their affection. Key world: Almost. Nudge put on a fake grin(that only the band and I knew was fake) and waved. Iggy just gave a small smiled and nodded at people, I could tell he wasn't paying attention-even with his sunglasses on. Yeah, I'm good.

Next was Angel. She went around with an obsolete smile, signing autographs, giving high-fives and waves. I could tell all of their enthusiasm was fake also.

Ella was out next. She still looked punk/emo, but it was toned down a lot more. She didn't give any acknowledgment to the roaring crowd, she just followed the others silently.

Gazzy came out, trying to catch up to Ella. Aaaawwwww! He still had feelings for Ella. He gave a few autographs on the way to the rest of the flock, but not even close to as much as Angel. He smiled at her when he caught up with her, she gave him a small smile back. Double aaawwwwwwww. They looked so cute together!

Oh God, I think I just pulled a Nudge.

The last one out of the limo made me _almost break down and cry._ I saw Fang standing there, in his usual all black attire. He scowled and jogged over to Iggy and mumbled something to him. Iggy sighed and nodded.

"Ms. Dire?" Someone asked from behind me.

"Oh, hi Ari." I said. Ari was the principle, he was like my big brother(more like Kat's...) to me and some other selected few. "Wassup?"

"Well, I wanted you and Kat to show the flock around today. Most of them have the same-"

"We'd _love_ to!" Kat exclaimed, before Ari grabbed us.

"Excuse me! Principle coming through!" Ari yelled, dragging us through the mob. Then we finally reached them, Ari stuck out his hand, which all of them shook. "Hey guys, I'm principle Batchelder, these are Kat-thy and Alex. They'll show you around. Uh, Fang, Nudge and Angel are with Alex and Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella with Kat-thy." He said before turning to us. Kat looked either super happy or like she really had to pee. Probably both. "Alex, Kat-don't kill them or swarm them with questions." He directed that mostly to Kat. "NOW EVERYONE GO TO CLASS!" Ari yelled, making them scatter.

Crater, X-ray and Dawn walked up. They we're the last among the crowd besides Ari, us and the flock. Mostly because they new Ari would take it easy on them. Crater grabbed Kat's hand. "C'mon, let's show them around."

"Congrats guys, see you at lunch." X-ray said before walking off.

"Well, might as well catch up with X-ray. I'll see you guys in chorus!" Dawn exclaimed before running off with her best friend.

"Oh, I'm Kat, if you didn't pick that up from Ari's speech. He's my older brother and Alex's step-brother. Oh, Alex is my adopted sister. This is my boyfriend Crater and that was X-ray and Dawn. X-ray's the boy and Dawn's the girl. Now! On to algebra!" Kat exclaimed before marching off with her little group.

And I thought _I _pulled a Nudge.

I turned around awkwardly. "Uh, I'm Alex. Fang, Nudge and Angle right?" I fake asked. I obviously knew who they were.

"Yeah." Nudge sighed. Fang nodded with Angel. Fang looked me up and down. I

"Where's Max?" I asked. That defiantly struck a nerve with that one. Fang clenched his fist, Nudge looked like she was holding back tears and Angel bit her lip, eyes watering.

"Gone..." Nudge whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kat watches this stuff a lot, but I really don't pay to much attention. Sorry." I said. "Hey, Nudge. I got this." I turned her to the bathroom and handed her some of Kat's mascara.

"Wow! Thanks Alex!" Nudge said. "Angel! C'mon!"

Nudge then grabbed Angel and dragged her to the bathroom. I gave a small smile. I always know how to cheer my girls up. Fang looked at me again.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked. He bit his lip and looked away.

"No reason.." He murmured.

"YOU TALK!" I shrieked. He scowled at the wall. "You know, scowling at that wall over there won't solve anything."

Then the bell rang, next was the late bell. Angel and Nudge came out of the bathroom at that exact moment. "C'mon girlies! Oh, and you too Fang! We have to go to Spanish!"

* * *

><p>Well, in Spanish-I had to sit next to Fang. Just flipping perfect. This creeper, Sam sat on the other side of me.<p>

And now we we're getting a lecture on the Spanish alphabet.

Then someone started tapping the desk. Of course Nudge had to start singing. But this is sort of a re-mix.

_"Domingo, domingo, Gotta get down on domingo._

_Yesterday was sabado, now it's domingo-" _**(Cannabalistic Frenchie's and I's re-mix)**

"Ahem, Ms. Nudge, this isn't chorus." The teacher said. Nudge blushed and slumped back into her chair. Angel patted her hand, knowing it wasn't her fault she randomly burst into song.

i knew it too. It's almost impossible not to for me.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter!<strong>

**This author's note is gonna be short cause my mommy is forcing me to bed...**

**Well, Bye!  
><strong>

**~Maggie Ride **


	4. Oh the drama

**Merry veterans day!**

**I'll probably post a new story for today(or related to it somewhat).**

**Kat: Your an addict.**

**Me: And what am I addicted to?**

**Em(AKA Emerald): Gum, candy, your iPod, Green Day, alternative music, and writing fanfictions.**

**Me: True.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a 47 year old dude, so I'm not JP.**

* * *

><p>Sitting with my former family was murdering me.<p>

Especially Fang.

I rubbed my eyes as we went to lunch. I directed them to our table with Kat and the others sitting at it.

I sat across from Kat(who looked like she was gonna pee herself again), Crater on her left and Gazzy at her right. Next to Gazzy was Ella and Iggy was next to Crater. Dawn sat across from Ella with X-ray next to Dawn, who was across from Gazzy. Nudge seated herself across from Iggy and gave him a shy smile. Angel sat next to X-ray, then Fang next to her. So I was sitting between Nudge and Fang.

Wait for it...wait for it...now!

Cue the awkwardness.

X-ray cleared his throat.

"So..."I sighed. "Kat, feel free to ask them questions..."

"Really! Is it okay with you guys?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nudge said before she leaned over to me and whispered, "How many questions?"

"It varies. Todays a Wednesday, so...maybe 48957893." I whispered back. Nudge's eyes widened.

Crater leaned over the table and said quietly. "She's not joking..."

"Let the questions begin!" Dawn laughed and Kat took a deep breath.

"What's your favorite color? And your favorite animal? Who's your best friend? Pudding or applesauce? Do you like to read? How about eating chocolate? Are you vegetarian like Dawn? How abo-" And thats when Crater shut her up.

Gazzy and Ella started at Kat and Nudge just blinked.

"Pink, dove, Nudge or...Max when she was still around, pudding, yes, totally, and no." Angel answered.

Fang shrugged, not wanting to answer.

Ella said she didn't answer questions.

"Purple, tiger, Angel, Iggy and Max when she was here, pudding, yes, I FREAKING LOVE CHOCOLATE, and no." Nudge answered.

"Blue, albatross, Gazzy and Fang and Nudge, applesauce, if it's music, not as much as Nudge over here, and no." Iggy answered.

"Green, Iggy, pudding, not to much, yep, and no." Gazzy answered.

"Happy Kat?" X-ray sighed.

"Of course." She beamed.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall, Kat at my side while she vividly told me about her day with her half of the flock.<p>

"And then he was like-" Kat continued. About then was when I tuned out of her little story.

"I gotta grab something from my locker real quick. I'll meet you at home." I announced before dashing to my locker.

Believe it or not, I actually needed to grab some music I wrote during chemistry and my script for the drama club thing.

"Hey Alex," Iggy said, seeing me at my locker. I shuffled my papers around so he wouldn't see the songs I was working on.

"What's up?" I asked, pulling the papers from my locker and trying to shove them in my backpack.

"I'm sorry for Fang being such a jackass today." He said. Almost every girl was staring at me, because Iggy was _willingly _talking to that weird girl that hangs out with those people with the weird(er) names.

"Meh. I figured." I said, shrugging. "I guess not all of you are spoiled rich kids."

Iggy rose his eyebrows but I just kept walking. "Yo Kat! I'm back!"

"I can tell."

"Hey Alex. Uh, I need to talk to you." Fang said, walking up next to me. Okay, _now _every girl was staring at me.

I sighed. "I can show you a more quiet place."

"Uh..." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a door in the basement. I pulled the key from around my neck and unlocked the door.

"And there you go." I said, flipping on the lights. I could see his eyes widen as he took in the small room with costumes and askew. There were about 12 chairs in a circle(we moved them whenever).

I smiled and plopped down in my assigned chair(it had random sharpie drawings of 'Alex' and other stuff).

Fang hopped over a fallen fake lamp and sat in the chair next to me(which had dragons all over it).

"So..." I started.

"I'm really sorry for being such an dick today." He muttered, staring at my eyes.

I guess something passed between us because we both started leaning then...

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go.<strong>

**I got nothing else to say...**

**SO BYE!**

**~Maggie Ride**


	5. Whatever

_I guess something passed between us because we both started leaning then..._

Our lips touched.

I almost sighed, feeling, tasting, smelling the alluring scent of Fang.

"Hey gu-EEEPPPP!" Someone shrieked from the door.

Fang I broke apart, to reveal Kat standing in the doorway of the drama room with her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth.

"Yeah Kat?" I asked in a slightly higher voice that belonged to Alex.

"W-well, uh…um… Dawn, you know and Crater, like wanna, um kinda like, come over to do that thing. What's it called? Homework-that's it, homework. Oh and X-ray, like does too," Kat said, stumbling over her own words. I could tell we surprised her.

"Uh sure? See you later Fang?" I asked and he nodded silently.

"C'mon Alex," Kat said before dragging me out the halls and out to the car.

"YOU JUST KISSED FANG!" Kat shrieked after I closed the door of our house.

"Sh! This is our little secret, okay Kat?"

"Fine," She mumbled, biting her lip.

"And no, you _cannot _ask a billion questions."

"UGH!" She screamed, stomping up the stairs.

Jeb poked his head out of the kitchen and shot me a questioning look.

"Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Ssssuuuuurrreeee…." Jeb said, slowly drawing out his words.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Hey Alex, wanna run through some lines after school?" Sam asked me as I dug around in my locker, trying to find my geometry textbook.

Now, there are two Sams in my classes; Creeper Sam and Nice Sam. Luckily, Nice Sam is in the drama club with me.

"Sure," I agreed. Luckily, school let out in about an hour.

**-About an hour later-**

I sat on my chair in the drama room, waiting for Sam. I picked out a ukulele from the mess on the floor and plucked it

My awesome rockstar-skills made the note come out in a pitch-perfect musical way.

"I didn't know you played ukulele," Sam said as we walked in, almost fully shutting the door behind him.

"I don't."

"Oh… well, now I feel stupid…" He said. I laughed as he crouched down to grab two scripts lying on the floor.

"Okay, let's start from where John and Marcy are fighting," I suggested, same nodded in agreement, and yelled go.

"Marcy! Why'd you do it?" Sam yelled, fully sucked into his character.

"Do what?"

"I saw you. You-you cheated on me. With _him._ That-that _stuck up snob._"

"He kissed_ me first_!" I screamed. Sam/John looked away, "But I still love you."

"I love you too," He said before grabbing my head and smashing his lips to mine roughly, obeying the script.

It was passionate from our over histrionic acting of the characters. Only. There was _no way _I could like Sam.

"I told you I still love you," I murmured, almost silently.

It might have just been my imagination, but I think I heard running footsteps down the hall.

Fnickles

I watched in horror through the crack of the door of the drama club room as Sam and Alex kissed.

"I told you I love you," Alex whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes.

I ran down the hall, wiping a single tear out of my eye.

Yesterday, when Alex and I practically made out, I thought she _might_ be able to replace Max. But apparently she still loves that _wiener _Sam.

"Dude whats-" Iggy asked, stopping me.

"Don't talk to me," I growled before running to a place I new I could vent.

Nudge

"Something's up with Fang," Iggy to;d me as we walked home, hand in hand as we had been doing for the past few days.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked him, looking at him. Man, his hair was getting long.

"Well, I asked him what wrong then he growled 'Don't talk to me' and ran off to God knows where," Iggy exclaimed looking ahead.

"Maybe he's still angry about Max," I pointed out, still looking at his hair, it was getting past his shoulders.

"Maybe that's it. He loved no, _loves _her. I mean, how would you feel if I randomly left you?" I stayed silent. "Exactly, we love each other _way _to much."

"Yeah…" I agreed silence devouring us.

"You need a haircut," I proclaimed, finally breaking the silence.

He looked over and grinned at me, almost know I'd notice.

Max/Alex

I was looking for Fang. Kat and Crater didn't know, neither did Gazzy. So, I naturally checked the chorus room. It was usually empty at this time of day.

I looked through some of the recording room, finding no one. Then, I heard music coming from one of the closets. I looked in, seeing and hearing Fang.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

_And I just can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

'_Cause I just can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

I gapped. He thinks I what? Why am I _thinking _this?

"You think I _what?"_ I yelled. Fang looked up at me his eyes widening. I promptly ran all the way home, almost crying.

I ran in my room, not really bothering to close the door. I ripped Marty (my guitar) out of the closet and started singing.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_[Chorus]_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_[Chorus]_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_[Chorus]_

"Hey Alex, are you listening to-" Kat said, walking into my bedroom. She added it all together pretty quickly. The tears, Marty, the radio not on in my room.

"_YOU'RE MAXIMUM RIDE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>This chappie is dedicated to one of my BFFs, Toothless(she REALLY likes hockey).<strong>

**Anyways, how many of you guys find A LOT of spelling mistakes? -over 75% of you raise your hands-**

**Uh... okay. WHO WANTS TO BETA ME?**

**~Maggie Ride**

**PS. Toothless- I WILL NOT us your last name as your nickname because then someone could look your last name up on Facebook, find one of your parents, Facebook stalk them, find you then me. Then we'd all be screwed.**


	6. Sing

**NOTE: Half of the chappie is a song.**

* * *

><p>"Can I tell Dawn, Max?" Kat asked, bouncing up and down like she <em>really <em>had to pee.

"Don't call me Max. And no."

"Please!" She pulled out the ever-so-popular bambi eyes.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs.

I covered my ears as she continued to scream, Kat joined her.

"Can you sing us something?" Dawn begged.

"No," I said, clutching Marty.

"Please?" Kat chorused.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?" They simultaneously asked.

"God, only if you shut up!" I yelled before starting.

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)_

_Ba da ba da ba_

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck 12_

_Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick_

_or the wolves gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)_

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_Well, if it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hands_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)_

_Ba da ba da ba... _**(Brick By Boring Brick –Paramore)**

They looked at me.

"How come you didn't tell us you were Max before?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, I mean I _expected _you to tell Kat at least."

"Sorry girls, but its supposed to be a _secret_," I told them.

"Yeah… but can we tell anyone else?" Kat asked, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, it's already bad _you two _know," I pointed out. Kat glared at her feet and Dawn shrugged.

"So why don't you tell Fang?" Dawn asked after a few moments of silence.

"Because…"

"Why?"

"He wouldn't forgive me…"

"Bullshit."

"No, Sam- not creeper Sam- and I were kissing-"

"WHAT?"

"IT WAS FOR A REHERSAL!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," I muttered.

"Ugh. Boys are so confusing," Dawn moaned, flopping on my bed.

"Amen sister," I said, lying down next to her, Marty on my lap.

Fang

"Fang! What. Is. Wrong?" Iggy ground out, shaking me like a maniac.

"Let go of me!" I roared.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing Iggy, now get off me!" I ordered, trying to get him off my chest.

He leaned in closer, so close our noses our touching. I gave him the WTF look.

"YOU'RE LYING!" He shrieked, punching my shoulder. I glared at him.

"Fine. I kissed Alex."

"So? That's awesome! She's hot!" Iggy said, looking down at me.

"Then… I saw her kissing some other dude…" I said quietly.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Oh God… and you thought she could replace Max didn't you…?" Nudge asked from the doorway, glaring at Iggy. I nodded and Iggy got off me.

"I'm sorry man, I'm a horrible brother," Iggy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And a horrible boyfriend. How is she hotter than _me_?" Nudge joked, dragging Iggy out of the room.

"Ugh. Girls are so confusing," I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you.<strong>

**~Maggie Ride**


	7. Chapter 7right?

**A few things:**

**Thanks to my beta, who has to put up with me**

**Flint's bothering me to type "HI FRANKIE!" for her**

**Steve also is saying "Hi Frankie and Frenchie Toast!"**

**I don't own MR**

* * *

><p><span>Max<span>

"Max, wake up," Kat said.

"Don't call me that." I groan rolling over. She fell to the floor with a huge _thud. _

",Max, stop injuring me," Kat groans from the floor loudly.

"Stop calling me Max then, I'm Alex now," I grumble.

She sighs, "Fine, but it's still time for school."

I groan and she smirks. I roll my eyes, dragging myself out of bed.

I pull on my usual attire of a hoodie and jeans.

"Are you gonna try to sing something in chorus today?" I ask. Our teacher usually had singing tests and he'd let people volunteer. I never went up. Neither did Kat but Dawn did sometimes.

"No, god no. What if people _laugh _at me?" She asks, looking at me with huge eyes as we drive to school.

"They won't," I say, trying to convince her that she's a good singer-which she is.

"I'll sing if you do," She says, grinning at me.

"No way, they'll find out about me!" I almost yell.

She sighs, "Fine. But Im still not singing." I roll my eyes and sit back.

Fnickles

"Hi, I'm Brigid," a girl said, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers.

"I'm Fang," I grumbled, trying to move around her to get to my locker. She stepped in front of me to block my path. "Um, could you, like move?"

"Nope," The girl-Brigid-said. I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on her shoulders to get ready to move her. She obviously took this wrong and shoved her mouth on mine.

I tried shoving her off me, but she was way stronger than I anticipated. I eventually shoved her off me. She fell on the floor, looking up at me in surprise.

"Never, ever do that to me again," I growled. She got up and scurried down the hall.

I sighed and finally got to my locker.

Max/Alex

I sighed, walking through the halls.

I see a horrifying sight. Fang was kissing some other girl. I glare. So he gets mad at _me _for kissing Sam for rehearsal then goes off and randomly kisses some other girl?

I run down the hall, trying to find Kat-thy. She and Crater were flirting back and forth. I rolled my eyes.

"Kat? I have an idea," I say. "Sorry Crater, but I need to borrow her for a few minutes."

~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~

I shuffle nervously into the room, Kat by my side.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Alex?" Kat asks as we sit down. I nod.

"Three hundred and forty percent," I murmur, rubbing the back of my neck.

Fnick

I sit down in the chorus room, next to Iggy.

The Brigid girl looks at me fearfully from where she sits. I roll my eyes.

Iggy nudges me. "What's up with her? You two were lip locking just this morning."

I roll my eyes. "She forced herself on me."

"Oh, sorry. Was she a good kisser?" He asked. Nudge slapped him. "Hey! I was just wondering!"

"Iggy, stop making your girlfriend jealous," I groan.

Then the bell rang.

"Okay students, singing tests today, who's going to volunteer?" Many students raised their hands. "Okay, Kat."

"Um, can Alex come up here with me?" She asked. The teacher nodded. Alex got up and grabbed a guitar. It was _very _familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. An update.<strong>

**Well, I think this story has a good few chapters left.**

**Flint: -squeals-**

**Me: FLINT! IT'S ONLY LIGHTNING AND THUNDER!**

**Queso: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WATER AND ELECTRICITY IS FALLING FROM THE CLOUDS!**

**Me: -faceplam- wish me luck. oh, and thanks to all me awesome reviewers. **

**~Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia **


	8. HIATUS

Hey guys. I don't think I'll be able to update for a little while. I hope to be back soon. Thanks for all the support fanfictioners. ~ Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia 


	9. UNHIATUS

**Hey guys! I missed you all so much! Yes I'm back. Enjoy this chapter people. **

**Queso: I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**Novel: Me too! **

**Ryuzaki: My name is spelled funny!**

**Simba: SO IS MINE –cackles- **

**Queso: Maggie screws up every character she finds.**

**Iggy: It is true.**

**Queso: But you were already messed up.**

**Me: People! Animals! Let them read the chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Maximum Ride or Everybody's Fool by Evanesence **

I carefully pick up Marty. I look up and see a look of realization on Fang's face. Angel and Nudge look at me with bewildered expressions. Then we started to sing.

_(Max=Italics _**Kat=bold **_**Both=guess **_stuff happening=regular)

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self-indulgence**

**Just what we all need**

**More lies about a world that**

Everyone looks impressed at Kat singing. Just wait until I start singing. I'm actually kind of scared, even though I've preformed in front of millions of people.

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled**_

My classmates start running to the front of the stage. Kat grins. I know they're not just cheering for me.

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

**Oh how we love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending**

**But now I know she**

The band stands back though, away from the crowd. They whisper, huddled in a tight circle. No doubt they're plotting something. There's a special look in my sister's eyes though, that old look of liveliness. I grin.

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

Fang looks at me with cold eyes, I quickly look down at Marty and continue to play.

**Without the mask where will you hide?**

**Can't find yourself lost in your lie**

I grin, Kat's singing with all her heart. I love it when she sings. She sings with such sincerity, she just sings with such a convincing truth. Crater grins at her from where he stands behind stage. I see true love dance in his eyes.

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

Nudge looks at me, her eyes possessing an odd look. I couldn't figure it out. Angel gave me a ghost of a smiled and gave a small wave.

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

I'm scared what the band will do to me now. I'm so scared. Kat grins at me reassuringly. I smile back.

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You're not real and you can't save me**_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

Fang starts to take long strides toward me. I look over at Kat with a pointed look. Kat shot a look to Dawn. She grins and nods. Kat and I jumped and fell through the floor.

Kat squealed as we locked the traps back up. "That was so cool! Does that always happen when you sing?"

"Usually." I respond, pulling out my phone.

"God, I wish I was you." Kat muses out loud. I turn the flashlight on my phone on.

"It's not _all _fans and cheers." I say as we walk down one of the corridors.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, crazy stalker girls, mood changing sisters, band fights, long rehearsals and unfair managers are all examples." I say. Kat pulls keys out of her pocket and unlocks a door quietly.

"Holy crap! This place is a fun house! It's like _Narnia!_" Kat exclaims, walking out of the closet in the drama room.

"I know right?" I agree grinning. "Now Fang and the band will check here first. We either have to hide or put on disguises and escape."

Kat strokes her chin thoughtfully. "We gotta do the second." I grin and start digging through a random trunk.

**xX Five minutes later Xx**

I clear my throat loudly, flipping my long black hair out of the way.

"Where are some gloves?" Kat yells at me, digging around in a heap on the floor.

"Um, probably over there," I say, pointing in a random direction.

Kat stands up and straightens her neon pink bob. I giggle. "You look ridiculous!"

"You do too!" She laughs.

"No way, your purple sparkly jumpsuit is way worse!"

"Says the one with the poncho!"

"Shut up! At least I'm not wearing tacky _star _glasses!"

She laughs. "You got me there."

We look in the mirror and giggle. I stroke my fake mustache. We freeze when we hear footsteps. We look at each other and silently run over to the wardrobe and hide in it.

I press my ear up to the door of the wardrobe. I hear Fang swear under his breath and walk closer to us.

"Kat!" I whisper-yell. She fiddles with the door trying to get it open. I hear him get closer. "Kat!"

"Aha!" She screams, tumbling in. I fall after her, screaming.

"Lock it! Lock it!" I yell, my voice dropping to a whisper.

"I did!" She whispers. "So what's the plan?"

"Ditch?" Another voice suggests. Kat squeals and flips on a flashlight that she has.

"Oh my God Dawn! You scared me!" Kat gasps.

I hear Fang open the wardrobe. He finds the secret door and starts to bang on it. "Max! You _better _open this up before I break the door down!" He roars. I squeak. "I'm serious Max!"

"Yeah, let's ditch," I whisper.

**xX At Max and Kat's house Xx**

Dawn, Kat and I watch the TV carefully. Kat and I agreed to let Dawn sleep over.

"Hello, this is Bob Hensworthy."

"And I'm Joann Mackie."

"And we have news on The Flock. It turns out lead singer Maximum Ride was hiding at in a small town."

I flip the TV off and groan loudly, flopping back on the couch.

"What's wrong Maxi?"

"Nothing," I say. Just then, I hear loud knocking on the door. I squeal and roll of the couch and then crawl under. Dawn gets up and opens the door.

She laughs nervously. "Hey Fang. What's up? How's life?" My eyes instantly widen.

**Hey guys. I'M BACK! **

**I'm sorry I had to go! I felt so bad just leaving that really vague chapter. Holy fudge. I hate being grounded. Um, I've written like four chapters :F Lol jk. I've actually written a lot more. This is the first of many O.o**

**Oh, and I have tons of news:**

**1 I'm taking guitar lessons now!**

**2 I captured Ryuzaki from Death Note (he's handcuffed to me -.-)**

**3 I'm reading tons of more manga**

**4 My writing journal is almost full**

**5 I went to Orlando for a chorus trip and got Simba! (who might also start talking to you people)**

**6 We got GRAND CHAMPIONS for said Orlando trip**

**Well, thanks for reading.**

**~Hex**

**Hex's beta is supremely mad at Hex for getting grounded, though she has no room to talk. Just wanted to put that out there.**

**~Flygrrl**


	10. Chapter 9

**As I'm typing this I'm watching Friends. Lol. I'm so tired.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Maximum Ride**

"_What's wrong Maxi?"_

"_Nothing," I say. Just then, I hear loud knocking on the door. I squeal and roll of the couch and then crawl under. Dawn gets up and opens the door._

_She laughs nervously. "Hey Fang. What's up? How's life?" My eyes instantly widen._

"Where's Max?" He asks gruffly.

Kat jumps off the couch and dashes over to the door.

"Hey Fang! Iggy and Nudge came over too?" Kat says excitedly. I can tell she's real nervous.

"Where is she, Kat? I _know _she's here." Iggy says strongly. I can practically _hear _the scowl in his voice.

"Actually, she just left." Dawn says carefully.

I hear Fang sighs loudly. "Okay, but we're coming back tomorrow," Nudge sighs, walking off with Fang and Iggy. Dawn lightly closes the door.

"Holy crap, that was a close one!" Dawn exclaims, leaning against the door.

"What am I gonna do now?" I sigh, crawling out from under the couch.

"We could go on a road trip for the weekend," Kat suggests.

I grin. "But people will recognize Max," Dawn protests. "And you too, Kat, they played you guys preforming on the news."

"Trust me, Dawn, I can disguise us," Kat laughs at my comment and agrees. Dawn looks a little scared.

xX A few hours and a Jeb convincing later Xx (Man this story is going by fast –tears up-)

"Nice Max. Loving the green hair," Kat laughs.

"And you're now a blonde."

"Holy crap, you guys look hilarious," Dawn says, tying her navy blue hair back into a pony tail.

"So we're just gonna drive around the whole weekend?" Kat asks, lying down in the backseat.

"Pretty much." Dawn says, changing the radio station. One of my songs starts playing.

"Change it!" I groan loudly, banging my head against the dashboard.

"Well then, it looks like _someone _doesn't like good music," Kat says, changing the station. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up. Dawn, I'll switch with you in a few hours okay?" Dawn nods, singing lightly along with the song playing on the radio.

xX TIME SKIP Xx

"Max," Kat groans, drawing out my name slowly. "Can we go to a hotel?"

"I don't have that much money Kat." I say, keeping my eyes on the road.

Kat sighs dramatically, clutching her heart. "Wouldn't it be so romantic if we stopped at a hotel and Fang was there?"

"No, it'd be horrible. And Kat, my life isn't some kind of story." I say, rolling my eyes. Dawn laughs.

"What if it is though? Wouldn't it be kinda cool to be one of the main characters? People always wondering what's going to happen to you?"

"But someone else would be controlling you," Kat points out, poking her head between Dawn and I's seats.

"Still, every story has a happy ending, right?"

"Well, Max would get to marry Fang," Kat says in a sing-song voice, poking me suggestively. I roll my eyes. "And other stuff."

"End of conversation." Kat smirks and falls back into her seat.

"Wait, I thought before you left Jeb gave you something," Dawn says.

"Um…I think so…" Kat mutters, digging through her pockets. "Aha!"

"Wait…. He gave _you _the money?" I ask.

"Shut up, Max. How much is it?"

Kat grins. "Credit card."

**Le gasp. Double update? Has that EVER happened in the history of Maggie R/Hex? Well, it's a VERY special day. It has been EXACTLY one year since I started FanFiction (craziest year of my life)! **

**So, I thank you all (oddly, this is an update of the sequel of the very first story I started –strokes chin thoughtfully-). Oh, and cake and/or bacon for EVERYONE! Even for you people who don't review.**

**-bows-**

**~Hex**

**Yay! Cake and bacon! Two of the bestest things in the world! You know, after internet. And Pocky. And ramen. And television and Xbox and electricity.**

**~Flygrrl**


	11. Among the last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. –tear- Don't we all wish we could own Max Ride? Except like, Dylan. **

"You have to go to still have to go to school," Dawn says as I lay in my bed.

"Maxie! Time to wake up!" Kat yells jumping on top of me and sending us both tumbling to the floor.

"Don't call me that. And I don't wanna go," I grumble.

"You have to M-Alex," Dawn persists.

"I know," I mumble. "When are you guy's going?"

"In, like, ten minutes," Kat says.

"M'kay, I'll meet you guys there. Promise," I say.

They both stare at me for a minute before leaving my room. I sigh and get up.

Fang

I lay on my bed, continuously plucking the e string. I instinctively start playing a few chords before going back to the e.

Iggy leans in the doorway. "You ok bro?"

"No," I say, staring at the ceiling. I'd been in my room the whole weekend. I suddenly jerk up.

What has happened to me?

Iggy looks at me warily. "Well, it's time for school."

I hear Nudge and Angel bouncing up and down grinning. I smirk.

"Cool," I mutter before yawning and changing from my usual black ensemble to a slightly different black ensemble.

I put my guitar back on its stand before calmly meeting up with the rest of my family. Angel and Nudge look up at me excitedly. They're happy we'd found Max again. I think everyone is. Even Ella was smiling (Yes, she decided to go back to Ella).

Nudge gripped Iggy's hand as we all walked out of the door. I know, _why can't we get to school fast enough? _The suspense is just _killing _you.

Max

The hallway is empty. I'm standing in front of the classroom in skinny jeans and one of Fang's oversized hoddies that I stole a while back. I just stare at the door. I reach for the door. I stroll in the room before sitting at my desk. I feel many stares.

"Glad you could join us Miss Max," The teacher says.

"Its Alex," I say before kicking back.

**Sorry it's so short, but it's something! Yay. Update. Well, at least I squeezed, what? 400 words in here? Meh.**

**Yay! Mythbusters! Yay! Sharks! I haven't seen Mythbusters in week. So, I'm just watching Mythbusters and writing and eating Scooby Doo snacks and muffins. This is the life. **

**-tear- This is like, the last week of summer. Wish me luck!**

**Also, this story is coming to an end -tear- This is probably one of the last chapters. Sigh.**

**~Hex**


	12. The Last Chapter TT

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

Fang

My face falls as she claims to be Alex again. I jerk up out of my seat. Everyone stares at me silently. I mumble something to the teacher about the bathroom and start to storm out of the room. "Alex" opens her mouth but decides against it and shuts her mouth and stares at her hands.

I hear footsteps behind me. It's not the loud, petite thump of Nudge, the small timid steps of Angel or the quaint sound of Ella. Its not Gazzy's stomping or Iggy's secretive steps. It's the small thump of footsteps that belong to Max.

"Fang!" She calls out.

I turn and glare down at her. "Yes _Alex?" _I sneer at her. She winces at the stress on her "name".

She looks at her feet for a moment then suddenly jerks forward and pokes me in the chest. "You have no right to be mad at me Fang!"

"Oh really? I can't be mad because you left your sisters, your best friends and your boyfriend out of the blue?" I say loudly.

She glares up at me. I glare back. She wipes away the angry tears that run from her eyes. I sigh and bend down to her level. "I'm sorry for getting so angry," I whisper as I cup her cheek and wipe away tears.

"No it's fine, you have every right to be mad at me," Max says, giving me a watery smile. Overwhelming emotion shoots through me. I grin down at her and she grins back instantly. My world gets a little bit brighter. She leans up and kisses me. I gladly return the favor.

"Awwww!" A chorus of people exclaim. Max blushes and looks up at them.

"You look cute when you blush," I whisper in her ear, which makes her turn a deeper shade of red.

"OMG! You are the cutest couple ever! We are so getting the band back together!" Nudge exclaims. "Group hug!"

All of the band and Max's school friends crowd around us, all of us hugging.

"They are so cute! Like, almost as adorabubble as Crater and I!" Kat laughs as Crater wraps his arm tightly around her waist and pulls her petite fram into his boxy figure.

"Aw! I hope I find someone like that one day!" Dawn exclaims while Xray looks at her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh you will," He says slyly. He wiggles his eyebrows at Iggy, who laughs.

I smile down at Max and my family and friends and that's when it occurred to me that everything was going to be ok once more.

With Max and my family by my side, nothing can go wrong.

**Yes, yes. Short and cliché, but still, it's an update. Epilogue will come out soon (hopefully). Sorry people. I'm a slacker, I'm tired, and today I did tons of homework (-shudders- so much homework). **

**Well, thanks for reading and supporting me guys. I know I'm just some random person that you think (is awesome Lol) is a decent enough writer but still, it means a lot to me!**

** Review please!**

**~Hex**


	13. Epilogue

**Well, this is the last chapter. Thank you guys so much. I remember when I started my FF and I've gotten support since them. You guys are the best. Thanks again, here is the last chapter.**

FPOV

"Baby, shush," I mumble to Madison. She gives me a smirk much like mine and cuddles in my lap.

We sit on the couch, waiting. Maddie looks up at me and bounces a little in my lap. I smooth out her dark blonde hair as we wait for Max to come out. I nervously run my hands through my hair. Maddie giggles and copies my movements.

Max walks out and I jump up at her a moment after Maddie runs and hugs her legs.

"Mommy, why you gone for so long? I was worried. Daddy says you got _the sick_," Maddie says, her dark brown eyes widening. Max laughs.

"The sick huh?" She looks at me, her eyes smiling. I smirk and shrug. "Nah sweetie, Mommy's fine."

She winks at me. "Hey, how bout you go across the hall and see if Josh wants to play?"

She grins hops along across the hall. Maddie loved her cousin like nobody's business.

I nervously run my hand through my hair and look at my wife. "Are you…?"

She looks at her feet. "Yeah…"

"Again?"

She looks up at me with raised eyebrows. "It takes two to tango buddy so if you're not-"

"I am."

"You are? Like, really? You're ok with it? With me….?"

"Why wouldn't I be, I think Madison needs a friend to play with. A sibling to look after."

Max grins with tears in her eyes. "R-Really?"

I wrap my arms around her waist securely. "No, I'm going to leave you because you had an unexpected child that I was….hoping for," I say, resting my chin on top of her head.

"You're such an idiot," She says, laughing.

"But I'm your idiot," I say, ruffling her hair.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Aw! Oh, you think its over. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. Nope.**

Nine months later

"Girl, Ange, Ells and I are here for you. Fang, get out, and watch Maddie, Josh and Iggy!" Nudge yells, storming into the room while I'm getting ready to have this darn kid.

"But I'm the fa-"

"But I'm the best friend and the sister so get out before Iggy decides to personally watch Maddie!" Fang got out of that room pretty quickly.

Angel, Ella and Nudge all helped me lie down as the doctor came to check on me.

"Ok child, breathe in and out," Nudge says, hovering in my face.

"Nudge I have done this before!" I yell. "And don't call me child, I'm older than you!"

Angel and Ella exchange a look. "Hormones."

I roll my eyes and sigh tiredly. I look at my bulging stomach. "Why can't this dang kid come out?" I say, leaning my head back. Then I felt a contraction.

"Looks like he's trying to," Angel says.

"Oh God not again," I say.

Ella laughs. "C'mon, you know it's worth it."

"Yeah," I say, before my baby decides to attempt to push his way out.

FPOV

"Mr. Ride?" A doctor calls. I sweep up Maddie and run to the room, Iggy and Gazzy fall closely behind me.

Maddie squirms out of my arms to run to Nudge and Josh. I look over at Max. She looks deflated, her head leaning back on her pillow. I rush over to her. I smooth her hair off her forehead.

"Are you okay?" I whisper as I kiss her forehead, ignoring the sweat.

"Mm." She says, her mouth in curved slightly at the corners. "What does he look like?"

"Like an ugly red alien," I say, smirking. She rolls her eyes. We hear Nudge gasp from across the room. I quickly run over. "What's wrong?"

"The doctors coming!"

"Are you the father?" The doctor asks. I nod. "Well sir, your baby…"

"What about him?"

"He, he has _wings_."

**THE END! **

**~Hex**


	14. PLEASE REAAAAAD

**Hey guys!**

**I bet you weren't expecting this! I mean I finished these stories.**

**Right? **

**Wrong. **

**You guys know how I'm absolutely bonkers?**

**Yeah, I decided to rewrite ALL of these fanfictions. **

**So here's how it's gonna work. **

**I'm going to delete all the chapters except the first one that I shall re-upload then add the rewritten chapters on so you'll know when I'll update. **

**I think my schedule will be every Friday a update for a rewritten story. That chill with you guys?**

**And do you think this is an effective way to re-upload or what?**

**~Hex**


	15. Read this please

**Ok. Hai.**

**Guess who has news!**

**Ok, so I'm gonna write for the rest of this WHOLE WEEK and I've already finished 2 first chapters. **

**So, I'm going to update on SATURDAY.**

**I want to upload today but I think I'll keep up the Saturday schedule, it is easily adjustable (yes, I have a life)**

**Now, today my summer vacation has officially started.**

**Now, to the stories I'm currently writing (The Ultimate Surfer Story 2 and Maximum Agent) will be updated randomly. **

**Thank y'all for staying with me this long! (Lord, I'm becomin' more and more Southern -.-)**

**Love you guys! **

**~Maggie**


End file.
